


Page of Cups, Reversed

by Anonymous



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cum Eating, Domesticity, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pizza, Trans Male Character, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sizzlin’ it Upis back on the road, but Taako finds himself in the same warm home every few weeks.(A plausible sequel tothe end of the world does come and go)





	Page of Cups, Reversed

Taako's heart pounds to the rhythm of the wagon wheels churning on the dirt road. His eyes are fixed on the house at the top of the hill, trying to decide whether he bails off the side of the cart now and lets the oxen loose into the fields to graze— or if he should drive them all the way up to the yard, tie them to the saddle post casually. Walk up with his clothes and breathing even.

The door up ahead swings open and cuts off his deliberating in the middle; he abandons wagon, oxen and reigns and jogs to meet Magnus, lifting an arm in the way that will get him scooped up by the ribs and knees and spun around in the air. The wind rushes past his ears and god help him, he's laughing, clinging to the man's shoulders to keep himself steady.

Magnus kisses him, and Taako grabs a handful of sideburn to kiss back, holding him in for a second longer than when he tries to pull away. When he does, they're both breathless and gleaming. Magnus is shining in this light, the sunset bright in his eyes and off the sweat on his brow, the scent of him and home and the workshop he must have come from so thick it makes Taako's knees weak.

"Miss me?" He asks. Something happens in Taako’s chest, like his heart is a stone under a waterfall; water roaring past and bearing down.

He tries to think of something to say, something disarming. He only chuckles, patting Magnus on the chest as he's lowered back to the earth, and the two of them go to catch the oxen wandering towards grass, slowly pulling the cart off-road.

\---

"Y'know, for a little podunk town like this, you guys have some damn good pizza," Taako comments, a slice in hand.

He's laid up next to Magnus on the couch, in pajamas and a sweatshirt he absolutely swims in. It's not even clean, which isn't gross— it's just that here the smell of him is on everything, and it's making his ears twitch in satisfaction.

Magnus is halfway through one of his own, and can't comment beyond a vague grunt of agreement until he gets a chance to chew. Taako takes the opportunity to soak in the sight of him along with the scent, how he fills his shirt, how he fills everything. He puts a knuckle up against his lips to bite it in thought— gets grease on it, wipes it off on the front pocket of the borrowed hoodie.

"It's good," Magnus confirms, still with his mouth half full. He swallows before continuing, at least, but somehow even that charms him. "The people that run the shop are really nice, too."

Taako nods, listening. "Goblins?"

"Yeah. A whole big family." A smile leaks onto his face, which he wipes off on his bare arm, and Taako stifles giggles at the two of them crude and lazy when his clients and conspirators are lately so sharp and clean. "They're so cute! The dads, they have like, ten kids. Always laughing and running around the place."

"Cute," Taako parrots. Taking another bite.

"Yeah," Magnus says, suddenly bashful. His jaw twitches on something he decides not to say— Taako's brain spins and reels— but he doesn't give anything else. Nothing more than another "Yeah."

He swallows, fights down the electricity going through him. Forces his ears still by pinning them, alert but neutral.

Instead, he puts his food down on the table and crawls closer. Magnus throws an arm around him and he burrows down greedily into that weight, shutting out the world. Shutting out everything.

He reaches for the remote of the fantasy farscreen, unpausing so they can forward past the commercials. Magnus' arm cups reassuringly around his side, palm gently rubbing his thigh, and Taako's chest buzzes so strongly he feels it in his throat.

\--

When they finally make it to the bedroom, Taako makes a point of diving into the mess of covers and pillows like he doesn't give a shit. Doesn't look at Magnus to invite him in, and almost doesn't feel the need, with how tired and full he is. He only cheats to peek out from under his forearm, strewn dramatically over his eyes, when he feels Magnus' weight settle on the corner of the mattress.

Before he knows it, his arm moves away, and his head turns. Magnus is looking at him. Not just looking at him, gazing like he does, like he does when they're alone and it's just them and there's nothing else. Just the big warmth of his eyes and Taako can feel his chest swelling with breath, can remember the feeling of Magnus warm and solid against him when they spun in the field, can...

Magnus comes in, and Taako arcs his body and lifts his head towards the kiss, grimacing at the taste of pizza. Smiling at it. Clutching sideburns again, and again, and gripping him tight so they stay together. Magnus finally parts, smiling bashfully and stroking Taako's hip with his thumb. Looking almost apologetic.

"I'm, uh..."

Taako grins, understanding. "Me neither," he finishes. "Sex after pizza, no thanks."

Magnus laughs. Makes sure his mouth is clean— it is— and then kisses Taako's forehead. "I'm gonna shower, before bed. You want in?"

He lets him go, then playfully lifts his leg to bump a foot against Magnus' hip. "Na-uh, babe. I don't use myself as a napkin."

Another laugh. "Fair. Love you."

The letter L is barely on his tongue before it withers like a dead leaf. "You'd better. Didn't drive out here three days just to be liked!" He smiles, flops back onto his side and clutches the pillow under his head, hoping a gesture so opaque hides the panic in his belly. Magnus goes into the bathroom and Taako turns off the light, so he can nestle down into this bed, into this damn familiar, cozy, safe bed and listen to the water in the other room, let his ears flutter in the security of darkness.

He drifts into sleep, out of it when a warm and clean body cozies up behind him. He nestles backwards until his hips meet soft belly, till an arm rests so carefully— like he's a puffed soufflé, and it's trying not to crush him— over his waist. Magnus even tilts his head, to angle his breathing towards the pillow and not against Taako's hair. Taako breathes too, and somehow falls back into dreaming.

It's not until what must be the middle of the night that he flickers awake again. His hand is sleeping under his cheek, and the warmth of another body that would have been stifling now is merely a reassuring glow of heat by his side. He shifts slowly, as quietly as he can up onto his palms, then to sitting upright, and tucks away his hair so he can get a look.

Magnus has rolled back over so as to not encompass him, unfolding. One arm spread out on the pillows over his head, the full width of his chest bare and expanded, lifting with breath. Just the top of his belly, peeking over the covers. Sleeping like a goddamn baby, right here, like everything is as it should be. All is right in the world of Magnus Burnsides.

Taako scoffs, lowering a hand onto that big chest. He lets his head soon follow, tucking himself down into that space that seems to have been left for him. His cheek rests on a swelling pec, his shoulder slots into Magnus' armpit, completing the shapes. Chest hair tickles his nose and meets his eyelashes when he blinks. His ear goes flat against the warm, dark skin, and he hears breath and heartbeat going in, and out, thumping and thump-thumping.

He dares to rest a hand over that massive heart, listening closely. "...Mags?"

No response, so he taps twice, whispering it again. Magnus shifts, finally, and grunts a sleepy acknowledgement.

"Hey, Taako." He can see him in the night, blue and tired. "...What time is it?"

"Dunno," he answers truthfully. He smooths his palm flat down onto Magnus' sternum, still feeling for the thumping under coarse fuzz. Then he shifts up a little higher, till their heads are level and he can look at him, and be looked back at— though there's much less, in the dark, for Magnus to see.

He nestles in, not sure what to do with the feelings in him. Reaching over to stroke his palm along ribs and feel Magnus hum in agreement is good enough, he supposes, listening to the depth of that sound. Holding his thighs tight.

"...Want a handjob?"

Magnus seems surprised, but not unwilling. He moves to untangle them, but Taako arranges him back down to his side and facing away. Spoons up behind him and pulls the covers down till they show more of his middle, plays fingers over his ample belly.

Taako shuts his eyes, trying to imagine what the dark is like for him. He rubs and kneads at Magnus’ full stomach, taking handfuls of him, of his chest. Grazing fingertips over the tops of his hips, over each rib, while Magnus shifts to keep his legs just barely parted. He can feel him shivering, every time his palm hefts and sizes his softer places.

"Big boy," he coos appreciatively. Magnus shudders in a gorgeous, vulnerable movement that goes through every part of him. Taako rubs his thumb over a nipple, cupping the rest of the soft fat and muscle. " _Good_ boy, Mags."

That, he knows Magnus likes, and if he didn't he would learn from the sound that escapes him.

He takes his time, not wanting to rush this. But eventually reaches down under the covers to palm at the front of Magnus' boxers— not fully hard, yet, but getting there. He lays flush behind him, kissing his shoulders and spine will he rubs, slow, circular and purposeful. Just the way he likes.

The only sound between them is Magnus' breathing, picking up. He hums in answer, kissing Magnus' neck and rocking the split of his thumb and forefinger down along the warm, pulsing width of him, feeling his hips start to heave towards the pressure. Taako's ear flits down against the chance to hear a racing heartbeat. He follows the rocking of Magnus' body, not fighting it, keeping them close. Feeling the heat start to come off of Magnus in waves, as he exerts himself.

He can't see Magnus' face at this angle. Somewhat deliberate. But he can imagine it, eyes shut, face flushed from arousal and embarrassment, like he gets whenever he's trying to get off— like searching for pleasure itself is some kind of a mortifying, debasing thrill for him. So puritan. He barely chuckles, and kisses down against heaving trapezius while Magnus rocks a little more thoroughly, slow thrusts while Taako pumps his palm steady and softly through cloth and against pulsing.

Magnus gasps. A small sound, barely more than a breath as Taako sneaks his fingertips under the waistband to touch him directly. He whispers the spell in slithering, low Quenya until he feels his palm go slick, and then he takes hold of him and strokes, shushing gently. Magnus makes a sound like he's being hurt, whimpering like he's reluctant, poor thing, but he knows from the first time that had stopped him that it's only how it sounds. His hips cant steadily forward and Taako eventually has to still them, pressing down with his forearm, adjusting to get at him properly.

"Think I can get you off, just like this?" He asks, still stroking, sometimes pausing to feel him twitch in his hand. "Get you to make a mess in your boxers?"  
    
Magnus doesn't answer verbally, whining and shy. But he tilts his hips towards Taako on the bed, parting his legs in total submission to the suggestion. Taako takes what's offered, propping to lean over Magnus' face and kiss his cheeks, his sideburns, flatten one, purposeful lick with his rough tongue up the tendon of his neck.

Magnus spills, going still all at once except for his breathing, and Taako slows his strokes into slow, even rocking of his wrist that matches the pulsing he feels. His fingertips graze along drops of cum, catching in the hollow crescents of his nails, and he's suddenly aware of how dizzy this has made him. How focused he is on every detail.

Magnus looks at him like— he doesn't want to make the comparison. Like he'd been given more than a lazy, quick handjob. That much is innocuously plain. It's dark, so maybe Magnus can't see him looking back, but certainly he can feel the way Taako's hand is lingering, gently holding him long after he's soft and still.

Taako finally clears his throat, withdrawing with care. Magnus shifts his hips and sighs, hooking an arm carefully around his waist like he wants to squeeze him out of gratitude. " _Taako._ " That's all. Just his name, said with a smile.

"You're welcome," he says. And before he can offer, because he will, even this far gone; "Go back to sleep, Mags."

Magnus ughs, nudging at the elastic of his underwear. "Gross."

"I'll get ya," he assures, reaching back under the blankets and starting to tug the garment free. "Where's the hamper?"

"Bathroom," Magnus mutters out, already settling back into the pillows by the time Taako has them past his knees. "Still," he mutters, making a fair point.

"'Kay," he mutters, softly. Quiet, like a louder sound could ruin this. "...I'll be right back."

Magnus seems to already be snoring softly, spent and content. Boxers in hand, Taako peels himself sweaty and aching from the bed and slinks into the bathroom, shaking out his wrist, closing the door and locking it behind.

He leans his back to the wall, woofing out a breath, letting it empty his whole body while he stares upward. He can't take it any more, can't run from it. He's going to have to think about this sooner or later.

_Or I could not!_ he seems to beg himself, desperately. _We could just— hear me out, we could just. Not! Ever!_

Unimpressed, he slumps on the wall further, still loosely gripping the underwear. Fingers reluctant to unclasp. He wilts, thinking of his own inexperience here; how it feels like flying blind.

Here he is, standing alone in the bathroom, feeling his heart swell over a over a goddamn pair of boxers. If he lifts the garment, he can still see the spot of slick that matches the wetness between his legs. Something heaves in him, tenderness and lust and want all at once, a gut-shaking need for the man sleeping past the door behind him, and before he can understand the urge he lifts the cum towards his mouth and licks, tugging away his sweatpants.

He doesn't know what he's doing. He doesn't know why it makes his heart pound in thrill, why it feels as good or better to touch himself like this as it ever has. His poor overworked wrist strains further, chasing an orgasm that impends heavy and overwhelming in him. His knees already shake, and he tries to keep his wavering breaths quiet between licks, between swallows.

He saves the last drops of it to shakily lower the garment between his legs, rocking his clit against the slick until he comes with barely forced silence, bracing himself to the wall as his body crumples. He stands there in the wake of impulse, hot and sticky and breathing quick through his mouth, savoring the taste of salt. Blinking against retrospect.

He tosses them in the hamper, rinses out his mouth, and tries to make himself look like less of a disaster. He forbids himself from any internal conversation that might keep him here, and instead decides he'll do all his shaking and terror in bed, even if it's over the covers until his body cools. He collapses there, staring into the wall and feeling the heat and thoughts radiate off of him until Magnus stirs, behind.

"Taako?"

He gulps. "Yeah?"

Magnus moves, approaching slowly. He feels the weight settle behind him, shuts his eyes as fingertips gently settle on his hip.

"You, uh... want me to go down on you?"

He doesn't mean to snort. It sounds dismissive— he's not, and he reaches back to touch Magnus' hand with his own. "Nah, I, uh. Kinda jerked off in the bathroom, bud." Honest, entirely, just without the embarrassing details of, _I had a crisis over actually, you know, having feelings for you._

And there it is. Taako's chest goes tight, like he's a small creature in the grip of something powerful. Something overwhelming.

"Aww," Magnus sighs, only joking, but genuinely kind. He withdraws but stays close, strokes knuckles once between Taako's shoulder blades. His touch lingers there, a confirmation and an invitation that once the air and their bodies cool, he will still be there. "...G'night, Talk-alot."

"Night, Magnus," he answers. He feels the fingers on his back like he can imagine the warm smile aimed towards it, until that arm withdraws, and the glow in his chest from it stays long until he falls asleep. And long into morning, and forevermore.


End file.
